Oh Baby, Baby!
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Dandy is cruising through space when he receives a very unexpected visitor. A blue haired alien boards the Aloha Oe, uncaring about things like boundaries. What happens when the alien hunter is pushed to his limits? Let's find out... c; Dandy x Prince Yaoi fic. Oneshot!


**Oh Baby, Baby!**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Space Dandy or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story.**

**WARNINGS: For dub-con, heavy Yaoi, M/M pairing, and general man on man lovin'. Sort of PwP, although it has a slight plot to it. Don't read if you're not mature enough to handle it. You have been warned, baby! xD**

* * *

_Like everything the racer did, it was hard and fast. _

This was all happening so quickly... Hands groped at clothing belonging to the other, fingers caressed silken skin gently, so gently the touch felt like it was barely there at all...

The man was hard. He was becoming restless. Their love like lightning, each one eager to out-fox the other, to be the first one to coax out that forbidden desire. They wanted to make the other break, to be made to bend to their will. Engaging in their sweet sinful desires together; becoming one... Even the sheer _thought _was exhilarating. His heart was going a thousand miles an hour.

He couldn't believe this boy... No, this guy was... This incredible racer... He couldn't be. Could he really be doing this? The seductive boy shifted his hips on Dandy's lap.

"You may be fast..." The blue haired young man broke their taboo entanglement of tongues long enough to purr. "But are you sure you really have what it takes? Can you keep up with _my _pace?"

The raven haired gentlemen was all too happy to oblige him. He would rise to meet his challenge. He ground his hips up into the other man's groin, creating even more friction. Sure, he'd indulge his fantasies a little. Why the hell not? He was already descending quickly in a downward spiral. Might as well make it official; make it actually worth it.

"Oh I'm not worried about that. We can take our time with this."

Prince rolled his eyes back into his head, his long sea froth blue hair flowing down his chest and back. He actually looked majestic like that, the little shit. It made him look way too fucking alluring for the alien hunter to keep a firm grip on his sanity... Or his libido, to be more precise.

"You don't have to be so rough, you know." The effeminate male squirming in his lap feigned a pout.

"Oh but I insist, you damned little..." Dandy let out a moan. "Mmm... I want you. And I want you _now._"

Leave it to someone like him to be so blunt. Well, he would show him a thing or two... Not wasting any time, the young racer had already taken over control, snuggling into the crook of the alien hunter's neck. The look in those baby blues was all too inviting. There was no mistaking it: He definitely wanted Dandy inside of him every bit as bad as he wanted to be there. But he just had to toy with him first.

"Are you aware that... I'm an alien as well?" Prince muttered quietly, as if he were afraid of something. It was fairly obvious it was all an act though.

"Hm? Is that so?" Dandy quirked an eyebrow. He simply couldn't help but be curious as to why he would tell him just like that... Most wanted to hide their identity from someone like him. Perhaps this could work out more to his advantage than he'd previously thought.

_'Now we're getting somewhere!' _

"I can't believe you beat me at the race," The man with the long blue hair and deep azure eyes purred. He was taunting him. "You won't beat me this time though."

"And if I _do?_"

"First I'll let you take me," Prince shifted his hips again, making sure to position himself so that Dandy's crotch right where his cheeks parted. "Then I'll let you _take me_ to the registration office like you planned."

Damn it. He knew.

Yes, that had been the initial plan. He'd known all along what the boy was. According to QT, he was a Neonian, a race that resembles humanity in a lot of ways. However, they have differently structured DNA and can endure more extreme temperatures than humans can. Their minds also process things a lot faster than the average person, leading many to believe they have a superior intellect. They were known throughout the universe as being incredibly beautiful. They were also known for having lightning fast reflexes, which would explain this one's penchant for piloting spacecraft at lightning speed throughout the galaxy. And somehow, he had known what he'd been scheming.

However, Dandy was no longer listening. Or thinking, for that matter. The other young man had lost him at 'take me'... No sooner had the remainder of the words left his mouth, than Dandy had filled it with his warm tongue. He wanted to thoroughly enjoy this. The little minx kissed him back boldly, as if daring him to go further.

He wasn't certain what to do in this situation. This was with another male, not a female as he'd grown accustomed to. He wasn't sure if it would even be okay to do things like this with him. What if they weren't compatible? But he definitely wanted to find out...

He felt hands moving over his chest, stroking steadily downward, then pausing at his waistband to toy with his belt. Dandy groaned. He needed them to do something... He couldn't stand how beautiful this guy was. It was damn unfair! It almost made him angry... _The tease._ Always watching him with those lovely azure eyes... It made him sick. He could feel it in the very pit of his stomach.

And Prince was feeling it too. He felt empty, like he needed something only this other guy could give him. He'd been completely enamored ever since the race.

"I'll eat you alive..." The brunette murmured, nibbling hotly on his ear. He was fully prepared to go through with this. Who was he to question temptation?

Their tongues danged together forbiddenly. It was so taboo... That was part of what made it so hot. From where he was sitting, he certainly wasn't seeing a downside to any of this.

They didn't even have to worry about being caught or walked in on... Meow and QT knew when to leave him alone. From the moment Prince had boarded their ship, after finding them and hastily warping to their location, they'd known better than to interfere. The look on the handsome man's androgynous face had been more than enough to clue them in. The Betelgeusian had promptly left them alone in the cockpit, as soon as he'd witnessed Prince saunter in and take a seat right in the captain's lap. He'd gladly retreated to his room with the robot in tow, muttering something about not wanting to witness the captain murder him.

The Aloha Oe had been left on autopilot, for the time being. Since they had no real destination in mind, it was just as well...

Ever since he'd beaten him in the race, the professional racer had been intent on tracking him down. He'd fallen head over heels in love with Dandy at that very moment. It was a feeling he'd never known before. And now he had him right where he wanted him. He bucked his hips and tossed his head back, allowing the older man to leave bite marks on his porcelain skin. The pale skin ached where his mouth had left it stained a deep wine color, bruising his delicate flesh.

Prince let out a little yelp when Dandy's teeth pierced his neck. "Ouch! Not so hard!"

"Wha d' ou shay?" Dandy growled, a chunk of flesh still between his teeth.

"L-let go! Please!"

Finally, his skin snapped back into place. Prince felt Dandy's hands touching him all over... His sensitive nipples were hardening inside his jumpsuit. The zipper of his pants was also scraping him to death. He needed a good hard release... And he needed it _now_. He didn't think he could hold out much longer. He'd wanted this for far too long. It had taken entirely too much time and effort to track him down, and to actually get here, than he would have liked.

His arousal was becoming uncomfortably intense. He needed to get out of the clothes that held him prisoner. And Dandy was quick to oblige his unspoken request. Nimble hands worked to unzip the suit and wander around inside.

"Can we just... _Nnnnh!_" He moaned, arching his hips into the hand that so carefully caressed his length. "Can't we get on with this?"

Interesting. Now they were getting somewhere.

Dandy played with his hard shaft, taking his time to toy with the tip before trailing his fingers along the ridge in the center. He could tell Prince wasn't as experienced with this as the facade he tried to put on would have anyone otherwise believe. He didn't want to take too long either, being equally eager to progress things further. He just loved seeing him squirm, for some reason.

Soon the white jumpsuit, with it's red stripe and gold trim, was discarded hastily on the floor. Dandy's clothes soon joined it, nestled in a pile inside his jacket. The only thing that remained were his underwear. They were simple and plain gray except for the electric yellow trim. Prince touched him, letting his hands wander over the two golden lightning bolts on either side of his groin, before lightly stroking it.

"I like these," He purred, snapping the waistband against his skin. He seemed to be toying with the idea of giving him a blowjob.

"Well I don't," Dandy adjusted himself and arched his back to shake them down his skinny legs. "At least, not right now. They're in my way."

He re-positioned the boy in his lap, carefully guiding him down so their erections lined up. Prince experimentally shifted his hips, urging him on. Licking his lips, he gave the alien hunter a classic submissive look. Their eyes met, and it was almost like he could read Dandy's mind. He knew that look. Hell, he'd seen it on the face of every waitress at Boobie's from the moment he walked into the door, to the second he left them all alone after spending an evening there. It was a ploy. So what did he want? Their hard appendages rubbed together, the stimulation driving them into a frenzy of hip thrusting.

"Have you ever let anyone else steer your ship?" The words came from out of breathless lips... Lips that were soon kissed.

Dandy couldn't stop himself from tasting this other man... This strange racer who had recently taken over the Aloha Oe with his irresistible charm. He would have given nearly anything to feel even a little relief right now. He was rock hard and ready to go.

"No one, except for QT. And he hardly counts..."

He turned around. Grasping the helm securely, Prince began to take control. He steered the ship in a slightly different direction, adjusting their path just a bit to the left.

He bent over so Dandy had a great view of his completely naked ass. It was more feminine than half of the asses he'd seen on women. The pilot hesitated to do anything to him though. He wasn't sure just what he was driving at. He wanted to grab it and see those pale mounds jiggle- _Oh_ how he wanted to!- but reservations held him back. He wasn't sure how the other man would react to that. And was cross-species lovemaking even okay?

"I don't really think we should be-"

"Relax." He let go and sat back down, planting his hips only inches away from the head of Dandy's throbbing cock. "I put the autopilot back on a few seconds ago."

He ached to be inside of him... Pulling apart the crevice, he rubbed him with one hand, exploring around his tight butt. With his free hand, Dandy put a finger to the other's lips.

"Suck." He ordered.

Prince did as he was told, taking the digits into his mouth. He was very good at what he did. He guided them down to his nether region, looking back at Dandy the entire time. It was too tempting to even be real. Never in a million years would he be able to possibly forget the look on his sweet face. The alien boy was too good to be true.

Dandy gently probed at the tiny pink star, watching it expand to take in his fingers. The opening felt so hot and tight, he was losing his mind... Prince shuddered, trying to give himself time to adjust to the intrusion. But the alien hunter was having none of it. Dandy hurriedly stretched him, hoping it would be enough for him to take him deep inside. The saliva hadn't been enough on it's own, so he'd had to add a bit of oil from a small jar he kept under his seat. It was being stored there for just such an emergency. He fingered him, moving his slender digits in and out until neither of them could stand it any longer.

Unable to stand it for more than a few more seconds, he got up and bent the racer in half over the passenger seat. His knees rested on the chair, giving Dandy a great view of his shapely ass. He knew Meow would have protested about his seat being used, if he'd been here. He was glad they'd already weirded the cat-like creature out long before this happened. Prince was clinging onto the back of the chair for dear life. He felt Dandy move his hand around front to play with him.

"Nnnh... No! I can't handle being t-teased like this..." His cock leaked everywhere, as the tip was stroked.

"Patience..."

Dandy continued to molest the tempting morsel in front of him. He rubbed along the edge with his thumb, caressing the slippery length with his palm. He then ran his fingertips along the painfully hard prick. He was pretty hard himself. Prince seemed to like it, but he was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Soon he cried out, in desperation.

"I... I really need to cum! P-please don't stop touching me!" The words rolled smoothly out of his mouth. "_Ohh..._"

"For fuck's sake... Be more patient, will ya?"

"I'm t-tr-trying... Hahhh..."

Wrenching back one of his hands, he placed the small glass bottle in it. "Slick up my cock. Come on."

"O-okay." The racer barely trusted his own voice anymore.

He hesitantly reached down behind him and touched Dandy's cock. It was so big, much bigger than what he was used to. He wasn't sure if he could even take it all, but he would have fun trying, regardless. He loved watching the handjob recipient's reactions to the way he touched him all over, aided by the oil. Now it was his turn to tease the onyx haired pilot.

"Mmmm..."

He'd stopped what he was doing to his straining prick just in time. After allowing Prince to oil him up one side and down the other, Dandy eased into his silken depths, making sure Prince would feel every last inch of him. He knew they were both close from all the teasing, but he didn't want him cumming so soon. He pounded into him over and over, causing him to scream and moan. The two were already working up a sweat. Every time he pulled back, he slammed his hips forward again, making sure the boy squirming under him would feel it.

Had his back not been to the dashboard, he might have noticed that their furious humping was causing the ship to sway slightly, as they traveled through the cosmos. The two were focused only on the explicit delicacies that could be found within carnal bliss. In the throes of passion, the world around them was lost.

Prince gripped his shaft in a warm vice, the pleasure sending tingles up and down his spine. To compensate, Dandy leaned forward and bit his shoulder, claiming him fiercely. He also ran his hands through those long silken azure strands, like he'd wanted to do from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. He never knew sex could feel this good. It was somewhat of a new sensation for him. It felt far more intense than normal. But he wasn't going to complain. He was unable to even form words at the moment, his voice caught in his throat every time he tried to form a coherent sentence.

Moments later, he found himself having trouble holding back his own release. His hips seemed to make little erratic movements all on their own. He wanted so badly to fight it off, but it was clear that he could not last much longer.

"Hhhnnn! _Yes!_ Oh, oh baby! Oh... I'm close."

Prince regretted that this little tryst hadn't been able to go on for a greater length of time... It had felt so good, but it would be over soon. Still, it was worth it to feel like this. He could feel Dandy's cock expanding inside his nether regions, digging in deeper with every languid stroke. He loved the way it felt. The two seemed to fit together with flawless precision. It also helped that he was grating against _just _the right spot inside him.

"Oh my... Oh _my_ _FUCK!_" He cried out at the sudden burst of pleasure that surged through his body.

He felt the man towering over him, full of power and in total control of the situation. He felt a hot breath on his neck, and suddenly, a tongue come out to lick along the shell of his ear. Prince could hold out no longer. His inner walls clamped down on Dandy's prick, spasming and sending wild sensations to the bounty hunter. It had been a brutal, carnal fuck for both of them. And they wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Ooohhh uuuugghhh..." Dandy let loose several pearlized ribbons into the receptacle of his newest stowaway's ass.

Prince could have purred with pleasure at how it felt being filled up from the inside like that. When the human pulled his cock out, there was a small puddle that had dripped into the seat. Semen was running down his thighs, messily. He'd always detested the messiness of sex. But it was entirely worth it to feel such things, an intense buildup of emotion like that was not something that could be taken lightly.

"Are you ready to go to the registration terminal?" Dandy inquired, as he was getting dressed. He handed the alien a towel to wipe off with. "Here, clean up."

"Thanks," Prince remarked, taking the towel eagerly, while ignoring the question he'd been asked.

Dandy figured he needed to rest for a minute and would answer when he was ready. Or maybe he thought it was obvious, since that was what they'd previously agreed upon. Right now, the alien hunter couldn't believe his luck! He'd not only found one of the rarest species known to science, by sheer chance, but he'd also gotten to have some adult fun with him. And now he was about to make a lot of money...

Once he was clean, the racer immediately put back on his clothes. His signature jumpsuit had never looked more out of place on his lean body. Now that Dandy had seen what he looked like in the nude, he could never picture him looking that good in actual clothing.

"That's a damn shame... You looked better without it."

"Hn." Prince wore an arrogant smirk, now that it was all over. He could hide behind his facade of arrogance, not letting anyone know how he truly felt. "It's back to business as usual now, I guess."

Before he could say anything else, Dandy noticed he was really tired. He seemed more worn out than usual after sex. Thinking nothing of it, he relaxed for a moment, reclining in his chair. All of his muscles were lax and he felt like he could just slide down and fuse molecules with the chair. That was how relaxed he was after their encounter. He could barely resist the urge to fall asleep. And under normal circumstances, he most likely would already passed out.

"You know, I feel pretty damn good right now. It's like all my tension just melted away!" Dandy chuckled a bit. But there was no answer. His eyes snapped open. "Prince? Where'd ya go?"

Dandy turned around, just in time to see Prince's spacecraft race away in a blue-green blur. As soon as he'd let his guard down, the Neonian had made his way out the back. His own ship had been waiting for him nearby, hence why he'd taken the liberty of cleverly steering the ship slightly off course earlier. The blue haired racer had given him the slip!

"Ugh! That _sneaky little bastard!_"

He sighed, slumping down in his chair and pressing two fingers to his forehead. Dandy sighed in annoyance. Knowing Prince, he'd hit it into warp drive and was probably already in another dimension by now. Wherever he'd gone, it was much too late to even hope to catch up to him now...

That proved it. Prince was pretty much better than him in every possible way. Feeling inferior was something the alien hunter was not used to. He'd outwitted him, gotten what he wanted, and promptly left. He'd left Dandy behind in the dust, just as he'd once done to him. No strings attached. Dandy was so shocked by his sudden departure, and it also annoyed him that he'd gotten away with it.

The other male had done to him what he'd done to females for the better portion of his life. And he was probably laughing about it right now! That thought grated on his last damn nerve... Yet, he found himself helpless to do anything about it. All in all, the end of their little encounter had left him feeling pretty melancholy.

_'Dandy, you freakin' idiot!' _He silently scolded himself. _'What did you _think _would happen?!' _

Right at that moment, Meow came back into the cockpit. He was casually munching on a bag of snacks he'd gotten from the fridge. He sat in his seat, not sensing anything wrong with it at first. The small furry creature sniffed around a little. He knew someone had been in his seat. He looked annoyed.

"That was some intense fight earlier. It smells weird in here..." He commented, not getting much of a response from his captain.

"Yeah, maybe we should clean the place up a bit." Dandy replied, somewhat absently. He was still staring off into space. "I wonder where he went..."

"Oh, Prince? I figured he'd leave."

"What do you mean by that?" He quipped, defensively.

"Nothing. I just knew you didn't have it in you to actually do something like that," His companion laughed. "Not what he wanted, anyway. I knew you wouldn't go through with it. You're not gay, after all."

Dandy visibly relaxed. "Yeah..."

And then he only smiled to himself quietly, lost in his own dreary ironic thoughts... 

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't even know where this fic came from. I've been watching Space Dandy ever since the series premiere. It's great and really funny and just all around epic! I love how all the episodes are essentially oneshots. It's so cool! I hope you like this random little fic. I've been working on it here and there for a while, just adding a few paragraphs to it whenever I had a minute. And for the record, I know Prince is actually human in canon (maybe?) but it's a fanfic, and I thought it'd make it more interesting if he turned out to be a new alien species or something. Would you believe... For plot reasons? xD**

**Review and let me know how I did! I've been out of practice lately and felt the need to try another Yaoi fic, for old time's sake. Old habits die hard, lol. **

**-Kaline**


End file.
